Blackout
by ChainGangCutie
Summary: ON HIATUS What happens when a woman who falls for a married man does anything to make him hers?..even kill! Featuring John Cena Randy Orton and 2 OCs
1. The Beginning

**A/N: here's a new story that I just thought of...please review and tell me what you think...im sorry if I don't really know how interviews go with Vince, considering I've never done an interview with the man...but please be kind and read and review...tell me if i should continue it or not. **

_She stared out the window, watching the rain fall. She listened to each droplet as it hit the window pane. She felt the cold draft from the crease in the window and shivered. She covered herself with the white sheet to keep warm. Sitting on the firm bed, she thought about her life. Never did she imagine she would end up in here. Her thoughts were interrupted by a man calling her._

_"Kahlon, you have a phone call." He opened the cell to let her free so she was able to step out and answer the call._

_Still wrapped in the white sheet she retrieved the phone and spoke into it softly. "Hello?"_

_"Tabatha, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"I've been talking to some lawyers and it's possible that you can be out sooner."_

_"Don't waste your time Randy. I did what I did and there's no going back."_

_"But I want to help you…I…I love you."_

_She hesitated before responding. "Goodbye Randy." She gave the phone back to the security guard and walked back into her cell and sat back down._

_Randy had always loved her, but she was too busy being in love with** him** to realize it. That's how it all started. Did she regret what she did? Yes and no._

* * *

**How it all began**

"Tabatha come on get your ass up, it's almost 12!" Taby heard her best friend Randy Orton shout from outside her room.

Taby groaned as she put the pillow under her head hoping to get some extra sleep. Randy pulled the pillow and covers off of her.

'Can you at least let me sleep in peace?' She groaned.

"Nope. Now get your lazy ass up, you have an interview with Vince and you don't want to be late."

"Can't we reschedule some other time, like when I'm fully awake."

"Taby, it's 12. How can you be tired?"

"I was so nervous about meeting Vince that I didn't fall asleep until like 5 in the morning."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Vince is going to love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well for one thing, you're actually a wrestling fan unlike those diva search contestants, you have a lot of experience and on top of that you're beautiful."

"Aww you're so sweet, thanks Randy." She kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Randy sat on the bed. God he couldn't even remember how long he had been in love with Taby. He had known her his entire life. He couldn't imagine his life with out her. He wanted so bad to tell her how he really felt but was afraid of what her reaction might be. He knew he had to tell her soon. His thoughts were interrupted by Taby walking out the bathroom.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mhmm. I'm going to nail this interview." She smiled with confidence.

Randy smiled at his best friend and the two headed to the headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut.

* * *

After about an hour and a half Taby and Randy arrived at the headquarters. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Taby said holding her stomach.

"Relax; it's just your nerves."

"How about we do this some other time?" Taby turned to leave and Randy stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the elevators.

"Calm down woman, it's only Vince." Randy said while they were in the elevators.

"To you it's only Vince; but to every other normal people in the universe it's Vince McMahon, the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment! This is a big deal!"

"Come on, we're here." They stepped off the elevator and made their way down the hall to a door that read Vince McMahon.

Randy knocked on the door as Taby squeezed his other hand tightly.

"Could ya loosen your grip a little?"

"Sorry." She let go of his hand and a woman answered the door.

"Hey Steph, We're here to see Vince." Randy said for him and Taby.

"Oh yeah, come in." Steph stepped aside to let Taby and Randy in. "You must be Tabatha, it's nice to meet you." Steph stuck her hand out for Taby to shake.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'll tell my dad you're here." Stephanie left to go notify her dad about Tabatha being here.

Taby sat down on a chair, hoping to get her nerves to calm down. Randy noticed the look on her face and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, you're gonna do fine." He smiled reassuringly taking her hands in his.

"You think so?" She asked looking up at him.

"I know so."

"Tabatha, you can come in." Stephanie told her.

"Thanks." Taby got up from the chair and walked into the office.

"Miss Kahlon, it's very nice to meet you." Vince said shaking her hand firmly.

"It's an honor to meet you sir."

"Please, call me Vince. So I see you have a lot of training." He said as he looked over her resume."

"Yes I do. I've done karate and kick boxing for years. And I've trained in OVW for about two years."

"Well I must say that's very impressive. This is what I'm going to do; I'm going to give you a tryout match and see how you do. If you ace that test, then you've got yourself a job."

"Really? Thank you Mr. McMahon, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't and remember its Vince."

"Right, Vince." Taby smiled and left the office."

"Soo…How did it go?!" Randy asked as soon as he saw Taby.

"I have a tryout match and if things go the way I planned then you're going to be seeing a lot more of me."

"Man that sucks."

"Shut up." Taby said laughing and smacking his arm playfully.

"Come on let's go home." He said wrapping an arm around her waist as the two headed back home.

**A/N: please please please review...i need to know if i should continue...i already have this whole story written out...it's just up to you guys if you want me to post it or not...so please review and tell me what you think...thanks!**


	2. Deal or no Deal

It was Monday and RAW was going to be in Taby and Randy's hometown; St. Louis, Missouri. Taby hadn't been able sleep or eat for days. She was so excited and nervous about her tryout match, she didn't want to screw anything up. For the past week she had been training with Randy for her match and now tonight was her night.

Randy walked into Taby's while she was still sleeping. He opened the curtains and pulled up the blinds so the sunlight was directly in Taby's face.

"Turn down the sun." She complained.

Randy laughed at her. "Come on, get up, today's a big day for you."

Taby got up from her bed to reveal she was only wearing one of Randy's t-shirt. Obviously this turned Randy on as he continued to stare at her. He finally cleared his head of the _thoughts _he was having and said something.

"You know I just love how you take my stuff without asking." He said sarcastically.

"Well if it makes you happy you can borrow something of mine."

"Like what?"

"I don't know? You can pick."

"No thanks. I wouldn't be caught dead in women's clothing."

"Sure about that?" Taby smirked mischievously.

"What's going on in that little head of yours?" He asked noticing her facial expression.

"Well, since you said you wouldn't be caught dead in women's clothing I was thinking about taking you up on that offer."

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"Let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, if I win my tryout match you have to wear an outfit I pick out for you and I get to give you a makeover." She smiled.

"What?! You're crazy!"

"What's wrong Randy? Are you scared cuz you know you're going to lose?"

"Randy Orton doesn't get scared." He said cockily.

"Prove it."

"Ok then, but if you don't win your match I get to see you…naked!" He smiled.

"You're insane!"

"Imma guy."

Taby hesitated before responding. "You've got yourself a deal." She said as they shook hands.

"Now I want you to lose your match."

Taby slapped him playfully in the arm. "You're such an ass."

"I get to see yours tonight if you lose." He did his signature smirk.

"We'll see about that." She then walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

* * *

It was around 5 pm and Taby was waiting anxiously in Randy's locker room for her match which was around 7:30 pm.

"I'm going to go down to the gym to train a little more. I'll see you later." She said to him and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

Taby entered the gym and headed over to the treadmill. She started on that first and as she walked on it she thought about her life. She couldn't believe she actually made it this far. It was all because of Randy that she's gotten such an amazing opportunity and she couldn't thank him enough. She soon got tired of the treadmill and headed over to lifting weights.

Taby started lifting the weights and had trouble doing so. She struggled with getting it over her head.

"Unless you're about 300 pounds, I don't think you can lift that much weight."

"Huh?" Taby got up and turned around to see who was talking to her. There stood a tall man, brown hair, blue eyes and the cutest dimples ever.

"I'm Joh…" He started but was cut off by Taby.

"John Cena. I know who you are, everybody does. I'm Tabatha Kahlon."

"You're Randy's friend right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Randy talks about you a lot. It's finally nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

She shook his hand and immediately felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her body. She instantly pulled her hand back.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Uh no."

"Ok, well here let me help you." He lowered the weights in her range and put his hand on each side of the weights and helped her lift it.

"Thanks that's a lot better." She smiled.

"No problem. I'm here if you need me." He said and then walked off.

Taby continued training for a while and then decided to head back to the locker room so she could get ready for her match.

* * *

Taby was coming back from her match which she won against Victoria so now she was headed to Vince's office to seal the deal.

She knocked on the door and heard Vince's voice telling her to come in.

"Well let me be the first one to welcome you to the WWE." He said as he congratulated her by shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at him.

"I'm going to need you to fill out some paperwork but after that you're officially part of the WWE roster. You're going to be starting with the RAW brand and once we figure out a storyline for you I will call you up and give you all the details.

"Ok, great. Thanks again."

"It's my pleasure. Goodbye Tabatha."

"Goodbye Vince." She said as she walked out the office door. Once the door was shut she turned around and Randy instantly picked her up and twirled her around.

She giggled as he hugged her tightly. "I heard everything. I'm so proud of you." He said after he set her back on her feet.

"It's all thanks to you."

"I know." He said with slight cockiness.

"But you do know what this means, don't you?" She smirked.

"Aw shit! I lost the bet. And here I was hoping to see you naked."

"I can't wait till we get home. This is going to be the best makeover ever!" She turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to go shopping for your new outfit." She smiled.

"I don't want any skirts in blue; they make my thighs look big."

Taby laughed at him as she continued to walk.

"Whoa, that's one thing I didn't need to hear." Randy heard a male voice so he turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Oh hey John."

"Hey. What's this I hear about blue, skirts and thighs?"

Randy laughed. "Oh man it's nothing. I just lost a bet to a friend."

"Who Taby?"

"Yeah, you met her already?"

"Yeah, in the gym."

"Oh ok. Well I gotta go get ready for my match tonight so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, later."

Randy headed back to his locker room so he could get ready for his match tonight. He sat on the bench thinking about stuff. When was he going to tell Taby how he really felt about her? It was hard acting like he didn't have feelings for her. It was hard pretending like he wasn't in love with her. He was scared that she didn't feel the same way but he would never know unless he tried. Randy cleared those thoughts from his head and headed to the ring for his match which was next.

**A/N:ok there's the next chapter...kinda boring but trust me there is more to come so continue reviewing and ill continue updating**


	3. Extreme Makeover Randy Edition

Taby entered the St. Louis Mall and immediately headed over to Victoria's Secret to buy Randy some lingerie. She laughed to herself thinking about what he would look like in women's underwear. She found these cute little lacy pink underwear and a matching bra and knew that it was exactly what she wanted. She headed over to the cashier and purchased her items. After she bought the undergarments it was time for the real outfit. She headed over to Macy's and searched for the perfect outfit. She couldn't really decide whether to get him jeans, a dress or a skirt. She instantly made a decision when she found the perfect outfit. Now it was time for the shoes. Where the hell was she going to find women's shoes in size 14? She headed over to Wet Seal and searched for shoes. Unfortunately there was no size 14 but there was a size 12. Taby thought it would be funny to have Randy force himself into a size 12 and bought it. Taby finished all her shopping and headed over to the hotel.

Taby walked into the hotel and her eyes immediately found their way to John Cena and a female. Standing next to John she was pretty short; 5 feet maybe 5'1 Taby thought. Taby couldn't see her face since her back was turned towards her. But she could see curly reddish-brown hair that past her shoulders. She seen John kiss the woman on the cheeks and then she headed towards the stairs, and John headed towards the door. She saw him wave at her and smiled as she waved back.

"Hey Tabatha."

"Hi, John."

"Congratulations, and welcome to the family." He smiled showing off the cutest set of dimples.

Taby seriously thought she was going to faint. Why the hell did she feel like this when she was around him, she only met the man twice. What the hell was wrong with her? "Thanks. I'm really excited."

"So when do you officially start?"

"I don't know yet. Vince is gonna call and tell me everything."

"Cool." John noticed the bags in her hand and had to ask about them. "So, what's in the bags?"

Taby smiled before answering. "I can't really tell you but I can definitely show you."

John looked at her suspiciously. "Ok?!"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I need you to tell all of Randy's friends to meet you in Randy's hotel room at 12:30 tonight."

"Ok, but why?"

"Don't ask any questions just do it. And don't tell Randy anything."

"Alright."

"Thanks, bye." Taby said and she continued heading to the elevators.

* * *

Randy returned from his match against Jeff Hardy and headed over to the locker room. He exited the shower in a towel and headed over to his bag to find some clothes to wear. He thought about tonight and wondered what Taby had in store for him. Knowing her she was full of surprises. He really didn't want to be wearing women's clothing and make-up but he lost the bet and he never backed down from a deal and he wasn't going to start now. Randy through on some jeans and a t-shirt; grabbed his keys and his bag and headed to the hotel.

* * *

John pretty much told all of Randy's friends what Taby told him to tell them. He spotted Jeff Hardy and walked over to him.

"Yo, Jeff." He shouted.

Jeff turned to see John and greeted him." What up, man?"

"Nothing much, I just came by to tell you something."

"What?"

"Can you head over to Randy's hotel room around 12: 30 tonight?"

"Yeah sure man. What's going on? A party or something?"

"Or something. Just go over there ok?"

"Ok dude. See ya."

John told the last person he needed to tell and headed over to Randy's hotel room himself.

* * *

Randy opened the door and walked into his room to find a grinning Taby leaned against the wall.

"Great." He replied sarcastically. "Can we just get this over with?"

Taby grabbed his arms and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Ok first we're going to do make-up." Taby said as she opened up some eye shadow.

"Can I get to see what I look like afterwards?"

"No! You can't see what you look like until I say so."

"Jeez, you're bossy." Randy said as he sat on a chair.

Being 6'4 and Taby being only 5'2 Randy was still tall even though he was sitting down.

Taby put aside all the items she was going to need and started with the eyes first.

"Close your eyes." She said.

He did what he was told and she applied a light glitter pink eye shadow on his eyelids.

"Ok, open."

He opened his eyes and she grabbed the black eyeliner. "I can't believe I'm actually going through with this." He said shaking his head.

"Well believe it because you are, now sit still." She applied heavy eyeliner on the bottom of his eyes and traced a light line on the upper part.

"I'm guessing it's time for the blush." Randy said.

Taby looked at him and giggled. "Have you done this before?"

"Shut up." He glared.

Taby laughed and picked up a brownish colored blush. "This is going to go great with your skin tone." She said as she applied the blush to his skin.

Randy just rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok now for the finishing touch; lip gloss. I couldn't really decide whether to go with the strawberry pink or the brown sugar, so I decided to go with both." She applied the strawberry pink lip gloss then went over his lips with the brown sugar lip gloss.

"Now smack your lips together like this." She said showing him.

Randy smacked his lips and Taby picked up a tissue from the table.

"Now blot." She said holding out the tissue paper.

"Huh?" Randy asked confused.

"Blot." She told him.

"What the hell is blot?" He asked her.

"You don't know how to blot?"

"No, I'm glad to say I don't."

"Well here let me show you. You just do this." Taby showed him how to blot and handed the tissue over to Randy so he could do it and he did.

"Ok, good. Now it's time for the outfit." Taby handed Randy a set of bags and he looked inside of them.

He picked up an item and took it out the bag. "I am not wearing this." He said as he waved the lacy pink underwear Taby had bought for him.

"Oh yes you are. You're wearing everything that's in those bags. Now come on go change." She said as she pushed him towards the bathroom.

Taby waited until Randy was inside the bathroom and headed over to the front of his hotel room.

"Ok so why are we here again?" Paul whispered.

"You'll see." Taby said to him as she smirked.

"What's going to happen?" Dave asked her.

"You'll find out. I made this bet with Randy and he lost it and now it's time to pay the consequences."

Taby and the rest of the gang waited for about 10 minutes when they heard Randy shout from the kitchen.

"Taby, where are you?"

"I'm in the living room." She shouted back.

Randy walked into the living room and his mouth instantly dropped to the floor. All you could see was people laughing there asses off and pointing.

"DAMN!" Ron Simmons shouted as he stared at Randy.

"Orton, you make a fugly woman." Adam said through his laughter.

"Dude red is definitely your color." Ken said to him and he continued to laugh his ass off.

Randy wore a short red dress and a set of black and red pumps.

"Taby you could've warned me these shoes were too small."

"Sorry it must've slipped my mind." She smirked devilishly at him. "Now take off your dress and show them what you have underneath.

"There's more?" Candice asked.

"Actually there's less. Come on Randy, show them."

Randy shook his head in shame as he started to pull the dress over his head followed by the guys whistling at Randy, teasing him. Randy stood almost naked wearing a set of lacy pink bra and underwear and now the superstars and divas were laughing even harder.

"Hey Randy can I borrow that?" A laughing Maria asked him.

"Ok you people had your fun." Randy said turning to leave. He looked at himself in the mirror that was on the wall and finally saw what he looked like.

"Randy wait." John said.

"What?" Randy asked annoyed with his back still turned.

"Look."

Randy turned to look and was greeted by a camera flash.

"You asshole."

John just laughed. "Now this is what I call a Kodak moment."

Randy angrily stormed into the kitchen and headed over to the bathroom so he could wash all that make-up off and change.

"Tabatha that was classic. Doing something like that to a guy like Orton, you've definitely earned my respect." Paul said to her.

Taby smiled as she thanked him. After everyone had left Taby went into the kitchen and climbed up on the counter and sat down. Randy finally came into the kitchen make-up less and in men's clothing.

"You're going to pay for this." He pointed his finger at her.

"Oh I'm so scared." She said jokingly.

"I can't believe you invited all of my friends to see me like that."

"Well look on the bright side," Taby paused for a moment before replying "I'm sorry there is no bright side."

Randy shot her a death glare.

"I'm kidding; the bright side of it is that you already went through with it so now it's over."

"Thank God. So what are you going to do with the outfit?" He asked.

"One hundred and forty-five dollars for that dress, sixty-five dollars for the lingerie, are you kidding me I'm going to keep it. Money don't grow on trees."

**A/N: ok there's the next chapter...you know the drill...review please and ill update **


	4. Hate at first sight

"Randy come on; wake up." Taby said as she shook Randy; trying to wake him up. Surprisingly she had woken up before him today.

Randy rolled on to his stomach and placed a pillow over his head. "I don't want to." He groaned.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you're still pissed at me for what happened last week."

Randy turned over and was now lying on his back. He glared at Taby.

"I said I was sorry. You agreed to the bet. Besides I'm sure everyone already forgot what you looked like in women's attire." She smirked.

"Yeah that's what you said Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday; should I continue?"

"Well its Monday now so I assure you everyone forgot about it."

"Yeah, yeah." He said taking the sheets off of him and getting out of bed. He headed over to the bathroom.

"I really am sorry." Taby said smirking to herself.

"Shut up!" He yelled from the bathroom knowing Taby was smiling when she said that.

Taby laughed at Randy. She then sat on his bed and turned the T.V on while she waited for him to finish showering.

* * *

Randy and Taby entered the arena and immediately everyone started to point and laugh at Randy.

"Alright you've had your fun now let's move on with our lives." Randy yelled somewhat bitterly.

"What's the matter Randy? Panties in a bunch?" Paul asked as he laughed.

Randy gave him a death glare and walked past everyone and headed to the men's locker room.

"Ah, Randy I think you're going the wrong way." Ken told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The women's locker room is that a way." Ken said pointing to the left and everyone started laughing.

"Fuck you." Randy growled.

"It's that time of the month." John joked.

"I've got some Midol Randy if you need any." Candice teased him.

"You all can just go to hell." Randy snarled and then continued to head to the men's locker room.

Taby started to walk to the women's locker room. A week had already passed and Vince hadn't called her yet. But she wasn't worrying too much; at least he would call her. She just hoped it was soon because she couldn't wait to get into the ring and show everyone what she had. As Taby continued to walk down the halls some one tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and instantly butterflies came to her stomach.

"Hey Taby." John said smiling at her.

"Ah, hey John." She replied nervously.

"Have you gotten the call yet?" He asked referring to Vince's phone call.

"Nope, not yet; but I'm waiting."

"Don't worry it'll be soon. So anyways are you busy tonight?"

"Um no why?" She asked hoping it was the question she wanted to here.

"Well some of us are going to a club downtown and I was wondering if you and Randy wanted to join us?"

Taby looked disappointed but answered him anyway. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll let Randy know."

"Cool. I'll see you tonight." He said walking off.

"Yeah, tonight." She said dissatisfied.

* * *

After RAW ended most of the superstars left for the club. Taby waited for Randy in the parking lot. About 10 minutes later he showed up.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Mhmm."

They hopped into his Hummer and drove to the club

When they arrived the club was already jam packed with superstars and divas. Randy headed over to where the guys wore sitting and Taby made her way over to the bar to order something for herself.

"I'll have an Incredible Hulk, thanks." She told the bartender.

"Coming right up." The bartender said to her.

Taby sat on the bar stool and watched as everyone danced and had a good time. She turned herself around on the stool to get her drink. She continued to drink until she was down to her fifth drink, which was an Alabama Slammer. By now Taby was obviously half way drunk. Someone then called out her name and she turned around to see who it was.

"Hey John." She smiled. The liquor was obviously working.

"Hi, Taby. I see you're planning on getting drunk tonight." He laughed.

"We'll see."

"I want you to meet someone." John gestured to a female to come over and she made her way towards them.

When she approached them, John kissed her on the lips and then looked back at Taby.

"Taby, I want you to meet my wife Rebecca."

"Everyone calls me Becca, it's nice to meet you." She smiled.

Taby hid her real feelings which was being upset and smiled back at Becca. "You too."

"John's told me so much about you. I hear you just signed a deal."

"And John's told me nothing about you." Taby mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, I start soon." She replied back to her trying hard to hold back her anger.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Becca smiled.

"You too."

"Bitch!" Taby angrily said after John and Becca walked off.

"Who you calling a bitch?" Randy asked as he sat down on a stool next to her.

"No one, just no one."

"Whatever you say. I'm about to head back; are you coming or do you want to stay a little longer and catch a ride with someone else?"

"I'll go now. Besides my heads spinning and I can't see straight."

Randy laughed at his best friend and helped her off the stool and out of the club.

By the time they got to the hotel Taby had already passed out in Randy's hummer. He went around to the passenger side, picked her up and carried her to her room. Randy set her down gently on the bed and sat down besides her watching her sleep peacefully. He needed to tell Taby how he felt about her otherwise he was going to lose her.


End file.
